


fell in love

by salutewoodz



Series: avec toi je suis moi. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, first x1 fic for me yey, how to tag i swear i already forgot, sorry for this shortness, sorry hangyul has a short moment only, this is nothing but fluff and teasing actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutewoodz/pseuds/salutewoodz
Summary: "Cho Seungyoun, tell me more about it on our date later!"ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴏᴏꜱᴇᴏᴋ ᴠɪꜱɪᴛꜱ ꜱᴇᴜɴɢyᴏᴜɴ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ʜɪꜱ ꜱᴏᴄᴄᴇʀ ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ (+ ʜᴀɴɢyᴜʟ ᴄᴀᴍᴇᴏ ʙᴄꜱ ʜᴇ ɪꜱ ꜱᴇᴜɴɢyᴏᴜɴ ʙᴇꜱᴛɪᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ)





	fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> pls its too short i know but i'll make it up with the first part of this story where they actually met uwu

"Cho Seungyoun!" Wooseok shouted among the number of new aspiring members of the soccer club in the field all showering in their own sweat bathing in the sun hoping that maybe all of it is enough and will be worth it if they will get in the team.

Seungyoun looked back at Wooseok's figure walking towards him, "Hey, there. You look like a zombie," he greets him along with his bright smile that Wooseok swears could rival the sun.

"Well thank you for noticing, Team Captain. I must say taking Psychology as a major requires having students stay up on their research all night." Wooseok huffs at the messed up fluff of hair on his forehead. 

Seungyoun gives him all of his attention at that leaving everyone at his front to exhale and catch their breath first while their supposed to be Team Captain is still distracted.

"You know you can always rest, right? I know its research but you can't let it ruin your precious beauty rest even though I don't really know what it is for when you look beautiful always."

Wooseok can't hide the blush that covers his cheeks coming from his neck the heat is unsettling but hearing Seungyoun say those words really gives him more hope that maybe, just maybe his feelings are being reciprocated by the other.

"You-" He gets cut off though when he feels a weigh on his shoulder.

Hangyul arrives at the scene and puts his arm on Wooseok's shoulder. Seungyoun gives them this look that gives another brush on the hope Wooseok has about his feelings for the soccer team's captain.

“Hangyul? What made you come here?” Seungyoun asks the other.

“Well, I must say Team Captain that you have been neglecting your role for awhile there. But I know you need more time to-“ Seungyoun launches forward at the other but before he could lay a hand on Hangyul the other has already ran back but not without shouting a “Goodbye, Wooseok!” then went to the practicing new members of the soccer team.

“Sorry about Hangyul. You know he gets like that sometimes when.. he feels like it.” Seungyoun then looks back at Wooseok with a shy look on his face couloring his face with a light blush. Wooseok thinks shy looks really good on Seungyoun.

“No, actually now I’m very interested to know what he means to say. Care to tell me what is it about?”

Seungyoun stares at Wooseok with a stunned expression his mouth agape. He wanted to say something but Wooseok is already on his way to the main building realizing he’s been staring at nothing for awhile now. He must have looked so stupid making him hit his head unknowingly.

Wooseok on the other side of the field shouts a “Cho Seungyoun, tell me more about it on our date later!” making the Team Captain look at his small figure across from him. Small, well he really is but Seungyoun would never dare tell that to the other especially on this kind of moment.

“D-date?!”

+

( “ I hope you know that we’ve been practically dating for a year now, I mean it started since we’ve known each other.”

“We did?!”

Wooseok chose to walk faster and leave his dense ‘boyfriend’ behind while walking on their way to the café where they first met.

Seungyoun laughs then follows after him with a wide grin on his face. )

**Author's Note:**

> the end so fast ikr i hate myself hahah anyway see you on the prequel thanks for reading!


End file.
